Elsword: Light Within Darkness
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: Ever since the El Crystal was found the Earth has fell into disaster; the Mayor will do what he can to make the world his. There is no hope for the world until fate brought together 8 strangers who may be the only ones that will be able to stop the Mayor. Will they succeed? Or will they be killed off one by one? The tale of friendship, romance, and fate is about to unfold . . .
1. New Start

**Sakura: This was supposed to be a werewolf story but I changed my mind. **

**Angel: Yeah, yeah can we just get onto the story?**

**Yuki: I'm Yuki by the way another one of Sakura's friends. I used to be known as 'Rena'—**

**Angel: And Sakura will eventually put our OC info up. Yay intro over lets go to the story.**

**Sakura: So sit back, relax, get your cat, and enjoy.**

**Yuki: I don't have a cat ;w;**

Classes:

Chung (Tactical trooper)

Eve (Code Nemesis)

Elsword (Lord Knight)

Aisha (Elemental Master)

Raven (Veteran Commander)

Ara (Yama Raja)

Rena: No class change she will be the youngest at age 12

Pairings:

ChungxEve

ElswordxAisha

RavenxAra

Rena x no one

(? POV)

Happiness and love those are emotions that no longer exist in many lives today. I remember when we lived in peace and harmony; demons, elves, and humans all lived in peace together. That all changed when the new mayor was elected. Things were fine at first till he found the treasure that should've never been found by any living beings on Earth. The El crystal a small crystal that holds tremendous powers.

The mayor used its powers for evil deeds and the crystal became tainted. He took over the minds of demons. Many people surrendered to him and are sent to a restricted city where they are abused slaves, but there were still countless amounts of people who refuse to surrender and they suffered the most. He cut out access to clean water for them and burned down nearby forests, farms, and once in a while he would send mobs to attack their towns and cities, but the people still refuse to surrender.

Those people remained in their towns and cities doing their best to survive together, but soon that alliance was no more; people were killing each other regardless of age their goal is to steal goods from their neighbors. Many still refuse to surrender they'd rather wander the streets killing those who they once called neighbors to get what they need to survive.

Now food supplies are running low, very few forests contain any food or water, and many people's hearts have turned dark and tainted. Our world has lost all hope, but those who still has hope in their hearts, and are still able to show love to others are the ones who will be able to save our messed up world.

(Chung's POV)

Finally after 3 days of walking through what is left of a forest I've finally arrive to Velder city or what's left of it. I lived in Feita and living there is tough; sure we get have access to water but there is barely any food left there. There is about only 20 people alive; rumor has it that Velder has access to lots of food and they got some decent water there too, but most of the resources are taken by a fierce gang. I hesitated on going at first but now that I've 'upgraded' my cannon I think I can handle that gang. I'm planning to stock up on food and hopefully find some new clothes I've been wearing this worn out white T-shirt and red shorts for days now, and it's hard to find shoes these days too; trust me walking around a 'forest' in bare feet hurts.

I quickly enter the city; like any city or town the streets are covered in blood, every window just about broken, and there appears to be no sign of life. I walk into one of the buildings digging for supplies but can't find anything of use. I wander some more around the abandoned streets, but still can't find anything useful. Maybe I was better off at Feita . . .

"Get away from me!" I hear a little girl scream. I hear more screaming I decide to follow her cries to see what's going on.

"Rail Stinger!"

"Do you really think you can hurt us with that?" Another voice replies.

"G-get away from me!" I turn to the left to see a small trembling elf girl, her white T-shirt is stained with blood, and so is her pink skirt.

"You're so dead!" Two muscular strangers laugh bitterly

"Hey little girl duck!" I shout. She turns towards me; fear written all over her face. "Just trust me." She nods and ducks down.

"Dread Chase!" 5 missiles fly towards the two strangers; they cry out in pain one of them barely escapes while his ally remains on the ground motionless. I look towards the girl she points her bow and arrow at me but she's too shaky to aim properly.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Even though I should in case she has useful supplies I can't bring myself to hurt a kid.

"Y-you're lying." She says in a shaky voice.

"If I was really going to hurt you I would've blown you up along with those two."

"G-good point . . . you promise you're not lying?"

"I promise." She sighs and puts her bow down. "My name is Rena what's yours?"

"Chung nice to meet you so what did you do to get those guys mad?"

"Nothing people attack randomly around here; it's nothing abnormal." Why am I not surprised? "That's a cool weapon." She points towards my cannon.

"Er thanks my dad made it for me." I sure do miss the old man. "Well I should get going now it's going to get dark soon."

"Wait—"

"Hey you get away from her!" I turn around and see a red haired stranger running towards me; his red sweater is covered in dirt stains, and his jeans are blood stained. He swings his sword at me; I swiftly step back and I dodge his attack. "You are so dead pony tail!" He screams. I quickly prepare my cannon.

"Sonic Blade!"

"Wonder Wall!" The red haired freak goes flying back I prepare for dread chase to finish him off.

"Cannon Blade!" I look behind me to see a fireball rushing at me; it knocks me violently onto the ground. The black haired stranger smirks; he wears a ripped black sweater and ripped jeans.

"Now let's finish this!" The red haired freak prepares to stab me with his sword I brace myself for the impact.

"Stop it both of you!" Rena screams the; freaks flinch and we all look towards her. "He's not bad he saved me from getting killed by two scary men! Please don't hurt him!"

"Rena you can't just trust anyone!" The black haired stranger replies.

"I know but he saved my life! It isn't a lie, so please don't kill him." Rena begs.

"Fine I'll let him live." The red haired freak withdraws his weapon. "Go back home it's getting dark."

"Promise you won't hurt him?!"

"Promise." Rena smiles and heads off with the black haired stranger. I slowly sit up flinching at the pain on my back. I feel like someone just hammered my back over and over.

"That back of yours is going to hurt for a while and I'm not surprised it will. Now what is the real reason for you to save Rena? It's not like people do good deeds these days without an intention."

"Well I just can't let myself kill a helpless kid and I couldn't just stand there and watch as those two strangers slaughter her." I explain.

"A good deed eh? Almost forgot those exist still. Anyways sorry about earlier thanks for saving her and the name's Elsword what's yours?"

"The name's Chung and no problem."

"So Chung for saving my friend's life how about staying with us it's pretty dangerous here at night."

"So what's your real reason for inviting me to stay with you guys? It's not like people do good deeds these days without an intention." He smirks.

"Well there is one thing I want. I want to join me and my gang."

"Wait are you the leader of the famous gang around here?!" He nods.

"So how about it? You'll have some nice allies, food, water, and shelter too." Joining won't be too bad at least then I'd get some allies to fight with, and I'd at least be able to sleep at a safe place.

"You've got a deal!" Elsword helps me up and we head for the 'base' of his gang. After few minutes or so of walking we arrive to an old run down arena aka the base.

"Many famous warriors came here to spar with each other; quite a famous place and it's good for a base." Elsword explains as we walk down a dark hallway.

"How can you guys find your way around here without lights or a map?!" I examine the building.

"You get used to it." Elsword pushes open entrance 12 to reveal a massive stadium and a tiny speck of light shone at the center. "So they started the campfire eh? That means they started dinner without me! Come on let's get down there oh and careful on the way down."

Elsword sprints down the step as I carefully walk down almost tripping a couple of times because I couldn't see where to step next. I manage to catch up to Elsword and we head to the campfire where there is a large pot of soup sitting beside it; Rena and two strangers are happily drinking the soup.

"Chung you came does that mean your joining the gang?" Rena asks.

"Yep" I reply.

"Yay another friend!" Rena chimes.

"You actually brought him home?" The black haired stranger looks at me like I'm some kind of strange animal.

"So you're the famous Chung that saved our Rena." A purple haired girl chimes. She wore a dirty pink shirt, magenta sweat pants, and she's sitting on a floating staff.

"Magician eh; cool." I blurt out.

"What's cool is your cannon I mean look at that thing! It must weigh a ton!"

"It's lighter than it looks."

"Hey how could you guys start dinner without me!?" Elsword interrupts.

"Elsword keep your voice down it's completely rude and you might attract scavengers here." The purple girl scolds. Then she turns her attention back to me, "my name is Aisha nice to meet you."

"And Raven is the gorilla sitting beside Rena." Elsword chuckles as Raven chokes on his soup. Aisha gets up and smacks Elsword on the head. "Why did you do that?!"

"Keep your voice down and don't be so rude learn some manners!" The two argue on I hear Rena and Raven sigh.

"Those two love birds never change . . ." Raven sighs. "So why don't you sit down and enjoy some dinner." Rena gets an empty bowl and fills it up.

"Here Brother Chung!"

"Er . . . thank you." I accept the bowl and gulp down the mushroom soup. "So how long will they argue?"

"Give em couple hours." Raven shrugs.

"Ha ha real funny Raven." Aisha rolls her eyes. "Anyways welcome to the group Chung! Since this is your first day here we'll explain our daily jobs tomorrow for now just relax and get to know everyone! Oh I know let's play games it's a good way to get to know everyone!"

"Yeah games!" Rena repeats.

"Let's play pin the tail on Elsword." Raven grins evilly at Elsword.

"No way! I'm playing that!" Elsword backs away. Rena springs up,

"let's play tag! Chung you're it!" She begins to run and Elsword joins her.

"Hey Chung tag me I want to teach that red head who's boss." I tag Raven and he runs off towards Elsword. Aisha and I join in and we kept the game of tag going for two whole hours.

The game finally ends and Raven leads me to the three pools they've got in the basement. "This pool is for bathing, the tiny pool near the corner is for laundry, cleaning dishes, weapons, etc, and the pool on the right is drinking water. And don't worry all the water is from rain water, and Aisha's Water spell. We clean out the bathing pool so it's not filthy."

"Alright." At least this place is clean. Raven hands me a new T-shirt, along with a blue sweater, a towel jeans and a map to the arena.

"Don't take too long kiddo." With that Raven leaves. I quickly wash off and change into my new clothes. I somehow manage to use the map to find my way back to the others, and trying to read a map in pitch dark is harder than fighting demons so I'm pretty proud of myself.

"Sorry but you'll have to live with sandals." Raven interrupts my thoughts and puts the sandals down. "And go to Aisha for a sleeping bag, find a spot to sleep, but stay close to the others it'll be safer that way."

I quickly head to Aisha luckily they have a pile of sleeping bags and they are all clean. I randomly choose a spot and quickly fall into the hands of sleep. This is my new home, with a new family, and a place where it's actually safe. This is where I can start fresh.

**Yuki: This story is a bit dark :/**

**Sakura: Kill, blood, more kill, more blood harharhar jk**

**Angel: =.= **

**Yuki: I'll call the doctors . . .**

**Angel: I'll the the shotgun . . .**

**Sakura: And I'm getting the heck outta here! Thank you for reading next chapter will be up really soon! *Runs out***


	2. Fierce Fire, New Friends

**Sakura: Told you next chapter will be here really quick!**

**Yuki: That's because this chapter was already written before you even posted the story.**

**Angel: After next chapter the updates will be slower.**

**Sakura: Thanks to school and what not =3=**

**Yuki: And you still need to proof read it XD**

**Sakura: Whatever! Well sit back relax remember that cat and enjoy!**

(Chung's POV)

"Hey dude you awake?" I squint open one eye to see Elsword holding a bucket above my head.

"What the heck?!" He laughs along with Rena, Aisha, and Raven.

"You should've seen the look on your face it's priceless!" Aisha manages to gasp out.

"Well good morning to you all as well." I mumble.

"Come on it was just a prank chill." Raven says as he tries to hold in his laughter. "Come on we already finished breakfast so get up and eat."

I crawl out of the sleeping bag; Rena hands me a cup of water and some bread. As I quickly eat gobble it down Elsword, Rena, and Aisha gather their weapons and head out. I quickly gulp down the rest of my food and water.

"So Chung time to explain how things work around here." Raven exclaims. "First we all need to get back when the sun starts to set, and since you're still not familiar with the streets I'll accompany you till you memorised the streets. Second we each patrol the streets for any scavengers they always have goodies with em hope you're good at using that cannon. And we each get night watch duties tonight it's my turn and on your turn Aisha will accompany you."

"Is that it?"

"Yep and here you'll need it." Raven hands me a backpack. "Now let's get going."

We head out to the streets digging around buildings hoping to find any leftover food. We run into few scavengers on the way; we successfully defeated them and looted them. Sure all the fighting is a bit irritating but we're the ones living the easy life. For the past two days it was the same routine, patrol, get home, sleep and repeat, but soon things started to turn sour.

"Chung to your left!" I quickly turn around and smash the guy with my cannon. He was immediately knocked out.

"Is that the last of em?"

"Yep good job! These guys will have to do a lot better to jump on us!" I gather up the goodies and manage to stuff them all into my backpack; with that we quickly leave for home.

"Man look at all this stuff! We're rich!" Raven cheers.

"It was a tough fight but worth it!"

"I still don't get why we couldn't kill them."

"Because all we need is their loot not their lives." I explain for the 10th time. Raven rolls his eyes and we continue to walk in silence. We reach home to be greeted by everyone but Elsword.

"Where's the red head?" Raven asks.

"He's not back yet." Aisha plainly replies. "If he's lost then I'll go out there and kill him myself."

"Chung how was the loot today?" Rena asks.

"Good we hit the jackpot. Those guys had barrel loads of goodies!" I reply.

"Awesome can I see?" Aisha joins in. Raven and I open our backpacks and the girls gasp as they take out each item.

"Wow look at these fruits! It's hard to find them these days!" Aisha chimes.

"Look at all these clothes! It's been so long since we've got new clothes!" Rena jumps for joy as she hugs the new clothing.

"Go wash them the sooner they are washed the sooner we can wear them." Aisha orders. Rena gathers up the clothing and heads for the pool room. As for the rest of us we killed time by closely examining each item.

"Guys! Guys!" Elsword comes running in and almost out of breath. His clothing is covered in ashes and he looks as though he's run for hours.

"Oh my gosh Elsword what the heck happened?!" Aisha gasps.

"The mayor . . . he paid the city a visit . . . and he said because we are one of the richest cities . . . he will help even out the score . . . so now . . . half of Velder is on fire!" We all gasp as we hear the last part.

"What?! Then all of the extra loot out there . . . is probably burning into nothing right now?" Raven asks.

"No this can't be happening we need—" Elsword interrupts Aisha.

"Listen we'll discuss that later for now we need to somehow stop this fire!"

"Guys guys!" Rena runs in. "Guys there's a strong smell of smoke coming from outside!" We all flinch; the fire is spreading to here already?! Aisha quickly grabs her wand,

"I've got a few spells that should weaken the fire!" She quickly rushes out.

"How should we help?" Rena asks.

"Well filling buckets with water won't help as much . . . we'll be too tired from running back and forth." Raven sighs.

"How about using attacks on it? Sure some attacks will make the fire stronger but some will weaken it." I quickly explain.

"Not a bad idea! Everyone once you know what attack you'll be using head out immediately; the fire is spreading fast and I suspect the Mayor is still feeding the fire so work fast! We may be able to beat this!" As Elsword finishes speaking everyone picks up their weapon and heads outside.

I head up North where the fire is spreading the most; the heat from the flames made it feel as though I'm running in a toaster. People are screaming and are helplessly running everywhere making it hard to run without bumping into someone every few seconds. I run up to the scotching flames and prepare my attack,

"Wonder Wall!" The flames get pushed back and diminishes. I continue to attack but the fire continues to burn away.

(Aisha's POV)

"Water Cannon!" I yell for the millionth time. The flames are getting closer to the base by the second; how could a person do something like this it's disgusting!

"Blizzard Shower!" More flames get diminished; my vision starts to blur due to dehydration and the intense heat. I look around to see several people slowly crawl away from the flames; man maybe I should just help them get away . . . no focus! If I stop the flames then all of us will be saved! Then out of the blue an idea pops in my head; maybe just maybe that would work . . .

"Sand Storm!" A hand full of flames diminishes in the tornado of sand.

"Hey Aisha stop daydreaming; this fire isn't going to stop itself you know?!" I roll my eyes,

"I'm planning on flying up top to see if I can find the source to this fire; I'll diminish the flames from there and maybe it'll solve the problem!"

"You sure that's going to work princess?"

"Yes and stop calling me by that you freak!"

"Why should I it annoys you!" Elsword chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him like a child and hop onto my staff. "Oh and Aisha be careful out there." Wait did Elsword just say be careful; does he really care about my safety? My cheeks start to burn up even more at the thought of it, "cause if you die who will cook for me from now on?!"

"I hate you." I mumble and I quickly fly off.

I look down at Velder but can only see people running left and right, scream fills the city, and my friends fighting off the flames. I look at the sea of fire it's spreading fast. I examine the sea of fire; nothing seems out of the ordinary, but after few more minutes of observing I notice the flames seem to be act differently near the edge of the city. First off the edge of the city is not on fire and the flames and at the South end the flames looks as though they are being blown out of something. I'm not sure if I'm just seeing things but I got to go see what's happening. I quickly fly down and as I'm descending I notice fan like machines blowing the flames away from the edge making them burn everything else in the city, and a strange device looks as though it's blowing out the flames like a gigantic flame thrower. I descend onto the ground and prepare my attack.

"Cyclone!" A whirlwind wipes out the devices like tissue within seconds, but the remaining fire still rages on. I continue to attack the flames; at least now we have some hope of ending this.

(Chung's POV)

I don't know how long we were out there but soon the flames were all diminished and we could all return home, but there is another problem that still needs to be solved. "So we're going to starve to death?!" Rena's eyes starts to water.

"No, no that's not what I meant." Elsword does his best to calm the frightened girl. "What I'm trying to say is that we have enough food to last us for days but we won't be able to survive on that alone and now with most of the extra loot destroyed it'll be harder to get the resources we need to survive."

"And the scavengers are now going to be even fiercer than before." Raven adds on.

"The forest may still have some fruits but it's a risk to go there . . . demons working for the mayor could be patrolling those areas." Aisha says calmly.

"And we need to raise the defence of this place! Those scavengers might get together to bring us down." Elsword sighs.

"Then we need to get stronger! Don't worry Brother Elsword we can beat them!" Rena declares.

"True but if we train all day we won't be able to find enough food and resources for everyone." Rena's smile immediately drops to a frown.

"Maybe we should have half of us training and half of us looking for loot?" I suggest.

"That's a good idea but half of us can only get so much . . ."

"It's better than nothing! That way we at least get some goods and we'll be able to get stronger!" Raven explains.

"Come on Els it's not a bad idea." Aisha and the rest of us nod.

"Fine we'll go with Chung's plan, but we'll have to cut down the amount of food we use for our meals."

"Deal!" We all reply.

"Alright Rena, Aisha and I will be the ones to train tomorrow."

"That leaves me and Raven to do the looting." I reply.

"Yep since it's only two people out there you love birds will have to work twice as hard!" We both nod, but Raven immediately punches Elsword on the arm. "Ow what the heck?"

"Call me a love bird again and I'll murder you!" Elsword smirks,

"awe you wouldn't hurt little ol me."

"Just watch me!" Raven and Elsword begin chasing each other around the arena as the rest of us cheer and laugh at them. It's nice to be able to have fun even in a situation like this.

(Next Day . . .)

"Satellite Rain!" Group of missiles launch at the remaining scavengers surrounding me; each one falls straight onto the ground. Some only fainted while some lay lifelessly on the blood stained ground.

"I'm sorry . . ." I whisper to the dead scavengers.

This is the second time I got ambushed today while patrolling around the city. Almost every scavenger had something on them but not much; most of their stuff must've gotten destroyed during the fire. I put the remaining goods in my backpack and begin to head home. I look at my surroundings; there were some scavengers in sight but they look as though they have nothing to offer and some even beg me to give them some stuff. It aches my heart to see these people out here like this; if only we could live like we did many years ago . . .

"Hey Chung wait up!" I turn around to see Raven heading my way. "So how much stuff did you get?"

"I got some food and clothing but not enough to fill the backpack up." I sigh.

"Same here, but I could still get some decent fire wood from the buildings!"

"If only food and clothing grew on houses." We both chuckle.

"But it's still hard to believe someone could do something as heartless as this . . ." Raven sighs.

"Yeah . . . I bet that good for nothing mayor enjoys seeing us kill other people." I say angrily; Raven nods in response. We continue to walk in silence,

"Hey Chung hold up! Did you see that?!" I tilt my head in confusion. "I'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me but follow me now!"

I decide not to argue and do as he says. We run down the streets and Raven drops his backpack to run faster,

"Cannon Blade!" Raven releases the fireball and it heads straight for his unfortunate victim. The victim screams in pain before they hit the ground. "Yes got you!"

I hurry over to see who he hit; on the ground is a frightened girl with golden eyes and long silver hair, her white blouse is stained with ash, her black skirt is wrinkled up, and she only has one flat on.

"Umm Raven why did you attack her?"

"This girl is one of the mayor's daughters!" I flinch for a bit then quickly snap back to reality.

"You think the mayor's daughter would just be wandering the streets of Velder? The mayor would most likely keep his daughters safe at home than let them wander around the streets."

"True you have a point, but I remember this girl! When the Mayor announced that he will take over I remember seeing both his daughters by his side!"

"That was long time ago you were still a small kid and—"

" I remember those golden eyes and that silver hair! So lady am I right? Are you the Mayor's daughter?!" The girl flinches for a few seconds then looks down; as though she's hanging her head in shame. "So you are aren't you? I was right then!"

"This . . . she's. . ." It's hard to believe that this is the daughter! But it doesn't make sense that the mayor would just let his daughter wander around the streets.

"I don't care how strange this may be but you're coming with us lady! The mayor will pay big price for his daughter to return safely!" Raven forces the girl up and pushes her to return home with us.

We ended up locking her up in one of the change rooms and explained the situation to the others; they all doubted us at first but once we showed her to them they were as shocked as I was. "This . . . I don't even know if this is good or bad!" Elsword scratches his head.

"Well I still don't get why she's out here in the first place." I say as I'm still trying to process all this.

"I don't care either way the Mayor will pay high price for her to be returned safety." Raven explains. "We should keep her alive for now and try to find a way to contact that Mayor."

"We'll have to bring our weapons if we do contact him. We don't know if this is all a trap he's planned out." Aisha sighs.

"But we still have to take this chance!"

"Right so for now we keep her locked in the change room, and no one is allowed to go near that place till we contact the Mayor." Elsword orders. We all nod, but as good as our plan sounds this whole thing still doesn't add up!

(Rena's POV)

Today it's time for me, Elsword, and Aisha to go looting. I walk by the 'prison' and wonder how the girl is doing; is she even alive in there? We haven't given her any food or water. I shake the thoughts out of my head and head outside. I walk down the streets hoping to spot a scavenger. I wander around for few more minutes; this is hopeless. . . .

"Get away! Help somebody help!" I look to my left to see a pink haired girl carrying two drones running down the street, three scavengers with an assortment of weapons chasing after her. Once they ran past I carefully follow behind the chase stops at a dead end in an old ally way; I quickly hide behind one of the nearby buildings.

"Those are some fancy weapons you got there!" One of the strangers says in a scratchy voice.

"And you look well fed . . . you must have lots of food on you!" The second stranger chuckles.

"N-no you can't take these! These belong to my sister!" The pink haired girl hugs the two drones.

"Haha! So looks like we will have to do this the hard way!" The strangers raise their weapons.

"N-no please!" I know I should leave them alone since it's not my business but I can't just go away knowing I just left some helpless kid like me to die.

"Multiple Stinger!" Thanks to my amazing accuracy I hit each of the strangers successfully on the back. The all die almost instantly; I quietly apologize to them before walking to the pink haired girl.

"A-Are they dead . . .?" I nod showing no emotion. The girl trembles some more; she looks pretty rich her silk pink dress is covered with a few ash stains, and she has pretty pink flats on. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"It's okay I won't hurt you." I reply. "My name is Rena and you are?"

"M-my name is Apple nice to meet you." She smiles slightly. Apple . . . why does that name sound so familiar?

"Those are really pretty flats!" I blurt out.

"T-thank you and those are nice looking shoes." I look down at my dirty old running shoes; I wish I could wear pretty pink flats too . . .

"So Apple are you new around here?" Her expression darkens and nods.

"I ran away from my last home." She whispers.

"I'm not surprised Velder has more resources than most places—" Apple interrupts me,

"Rena . . . that's not the reason I ran here." Apple fiddles with her hair. "I don't know if I should trust you but you seem trust worthy . . ." Where's she getting at? "I'm the Mayor's youngest daughter."

"You're?! No way!" Both the daughters here but why?

"Please you can't tell anyone!" She begs.

"Fine but you need to tell me why you're here!"

"Before I answer can I ask you something real quick?" I nod. "Have you seen my sister? She has golden eyes, silver hair—"

"White blouse and black skirt?" Apple flinches for a bit,

"You've seen her?! Please tell me where you saw her!" Tears start to form in her eyes.

"My friends caught her and she's locked up right now, but she's safe and alive!" Apple relaxes a little. "So why are you two here?!"

"We were sent here because we betrayed our father. My sister her name is Eve . . . she wanted to steal the El crystal from dad, and I was helping too. Eve trained so hard to steal it too. Things were going well but we got caught by one of the demons while escaping." More tears start to fall from her eyes. "Dad sent us to Velder and said since he's planning to burn it anyways he'll burn us along with it! Eve protected me but this purple haired girl's spell pushed us away from each other. I found a safe place to run to but . . . I'm just so scared!" Apple starts to cry and the two drones float down to comfort her.

"It's okay . . ." I pat her on the back.

"I'm scared all I want is my sister!"

"Listen how about you and your sister stay with me and my friends?" Apple looks at me with shock.

"B-but they'll . . ."

"It's okay we'll convince the others to let you two stay."

"Rena why are you so nice? Epically to the daughters of the man that ruined everyone's lives."

"Because I want to make new friends! I want to play with more people and when this is all over I want to go to the beach with everyone and play!" I answer honestly.

"Do you think this will ever end?"

"I don't know but we can't give up right?" I give her a warm smile.

"Okay let's be friends and play at the beach one day!" Apple replies. I squeal with joy,

"yay a new friend! Welcome to the gang Sister Apple!" Apple's smile widens. "Now let's do some convincing!"

(Chung's POV)

"She should be back by now." Elsword sighs.

"Don't worry Rena's strong; se may be the youngest out of all of us but she can fight!" Aisha replies as she prepares dinner.

"So do we feed our prisoner?" I change the subject.

"Starve her till tomorrow." Raven replies.

"I'll give her some water we don't want her die yet." Elsword joins in.

"Guys! Guys!" We sigh with relief when we see the familiar elf girl running towards us.

"Hey who's that?" I point to the pink haired girl; are those drones flying behind her? Raven draws his sword,

"Rena duck!" The pink haired girl flinches.

"Brother Raven don't hurt her!" Rena shouts.

"That girl is the second daughter!" Okay now things seriously don't add up! Both the daughters are here?! Elsword also draws his sword,

"Rena stand back please!" Rena draws her bow and arrow and points them towards Elsword and Raven, Aisha gasps at what Rena is doing.

"Don't hurt her or I'll shoot!"

"Rena!" Aisha screams.

"Let me explain but don't you dare hurt her!" Elsword and Raven lowers their weapons but Rena still keeps her weapon pointed at them.

"Her name is Apple, and the girl we captured is her sister Eve. Eve and Apple betrayed their father and was thrown into Velder as the Mayor started the fire! Those drones are Eve's weapons and I'm sure she can fight so why don't we let the two sisters stay with us?"

"We can't we'll run out of food faster!" Elsword replies.

"But if Eve can fight she can help us with looting!"

"We still—"

"Don't we want another person helping out with the looting?!" We all flinch; true we need one more person so maybe this isn't a bad idea . . .

"But then the Apple girl is just someone who stays here to take up space!" Raven screams.

"I-I'll learn how to fight! Eve promised she'll teach me!" Apple speaks up. "And my sister knows some things about the El crystal . . ."

"This isn't a bad idea!" Aisha joins in. "We'll have two extra looters and we'll get double the stuff!"

"True but those two don't even know how to survive on the streets like we do!" Elsword points out. "So someone will have to be responsible of teaching them and watching over them!"

"But who will do it?" Rena asks calmly.

"Well I'm not going to be near those two pests!" Raven declares.

"Chung how about you do it?" Aisha suggests.

"Wh—Why me?!"

"Well you're pretty new here and I'm sure you'll know how to make the newbies feel welcomed!"

"I guess that's reasonable but why can't Rena do it or Raven?!"

"Because both Raven and Elsword despises them, Rena isn't good with teaching, and me well I'm pretty bad at teaching myself!" Aisha giggles.

"So in other words I'm forced to do it . . ." The gang nods. I let out a big sigh.

"You can get that Eve person out; go bring them her here. Aisha will prepare some new clothes and stuff for them." Elsword orders. I nod and start to head out to the 'prison'. I feel someone tug my arm I look down to see Apple with the two drones.

"Take me with you?" I nod and she comes with me but not speaking a single word. We continue down the dark hallway.

"Rena says you're nice . . . well are you?" Am I nice?

"I'm not sure . . . I'm not sure anyone is nice these days."

"Well I think you, Rena, and the purple girl is nice!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you guys aren't glaring at me and aren't whispering to kill me or anything!" Well you two are new to this new life, and attacking two helpless girls would just be wrong. We reach the 'prison' and I unlock the door.

"Hey are you in here?" Dumb question I know.

"Sis!" I look over at the corner to see Eve curled up in a ball, her eyes seem a bit red probably from all the crying; a part of me feels guilty for letting them treat her like this.

"Apple!" She whispers.

"Eve!" Apple runs towards her sister and the two siblings embrace each other in a tight hug. The two drones hover near Eve.

"Eve! I missed you so much!" Apple cries. Eve hugs her sister tighter while tears flow freely down her cheeks. I decide to step out letting them have some alone time. It's still touching in a way to see two family members unite.

(Few mins later)

"So remember everything?!" Elsword screams at me.

"Yes I do remember!" I repeat for the billionth time.

"Then what did I say?"

I sigh with frustration, "tomorrow Rena and I will switch jobs so I'll be able to train with Eve and Apple, then next day I will take them out on patrol, and lastly I have night watch duty coming up." I repeat every word he said to me earlier.

"Good now where the heck is Aisha!? Dinner is only half way cooked!"

"Shut up I'm here and try to act polite to our new members!" Aisha walks in with the girls; both Eve and Apple have changed clothes. Apple simply wore a magenta sweater over her pink dress and she kept her pink flats on; while Eve changed into an unzipped denim jacket with a black T-shirt under, ripped jeans, and pair of black running shoes.

"Eve, Apple do you two like noodles?" Aisha asks as she continues to cook the noodles.

"Oh yes I love noodles!" Apple chimes.

"Me too!" Rena replies. The two girls squeal with joy.

"How about you Eve?" Eve fiddles with her hair nervously.

"Eve likes noodles too." Apple answers for her. Eve slightly nods and looks down avoiding eye contact.

"You don't talk much eh?" Raven tries to make eye contact with Eve; she quickly turns away. "Strange woman."

"Whatever captain perv." Aisha fills each bowl with noodles. "Dig in guys dinner is served!" We all quickly reach for a bowl and being to slurp down the noodles.

"Anyways!" Elsword blurts out after he finishes his dinner. "Apple and what's her face you two will be training with Chung tomorrow and after that you'll be going on patrol with him! If you're a lazy worker then I won't hesitate to kick you out!" Aisha quickly grabs her staff and hits Elsword on the head.

"That's rude of you to say!"

"It's true though!" And with that the two start to have their famous arguments. The argument rages on as the rest of us have side conversations; well except Eve she kept on staring at the floor avoiding everyone but her sister.

"This may be the longest they have argued together!" Rena giggles as she watches the two lovebirds rage on.

"Do they always fight like this?" Apple asks.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." I reply Aisha and Elsword glares at me for a second and returns to their argument.

"Alright go get a room and fight there! Tomorrow is a busy day and we need to sleep!" Raven speaks up.

"Wh-whatever I'm done talking to this kid for the night anyways!" Aisha declares. Elsword makes a face at her as she turns away from him. I go retrieve my sleeping bag and go to my usual spot; I collapse and immediately fall asleep. Today has been one hectic day.

**Sakura: And done!**

**Yuki: Long chapter.  
**

**Angel: XDD  
Sakura: Thank you for reading everyone! :)  
**


	3. Building Trust

**Sakura: Didn't do a good job while proof reading this thing.**

**Yuki: So slow updates after this chapter?**

**Sakura: Mhmm but my goal is one chapter every Sunday!**

**Angel: You're gonna fail.**

**Sakura: I know T.T Welp enjoy the chapter.**

"Good luck Rena!" Apple chirps.

"Thanks! I promise I'll return with lots of goodies!" Rena shouts back as she leaves with Raven.

Today is the day where I train with Eve and Apple. While we're beating up punching bags Elsword and Aisha will be sparring. "Here are the bags!" Aisha waves her staff and 3 punching bags appear out of thin air.

"Wow Aisha you're so cool!" Apple awes.

"Well it's nothing." Aisha replies. "You train hard alright? I'm expecting to see your strongest attack by the end of today."

"I promise!"

"That goes for you too." She points to Eve. Eve quickly looks down refusing to talk with anyone. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No sis is always like that." Apple replies flatly.

"Hey Aisha did you forget that we're supposed to be sparring?!" Elsword glares.

"Whatever! Any who good luck with the training!" With that Elsword and Aisha goes off to find a safe spot to spar.

"Alright time to get stronger!" Apple picks her punching bag and begins to attack it. The three of us train for about half an hour.

"Iron Scraps." Eve's attack rips the punching bag into pieces; Apple and I applaud once she finished the attack.

"Wow sis you're so cool!" Apple chimes.

"You're really strong let's spar together one day!" I'm surprised she could do so much damage. I thought that she'd be weaker than this, but boy was I wrong.

"N-no." She whispers.

"Here let me ask Aisha for a new punching bag." She doesn't respond. I shrug it off and head towards Aisha.

"Hey Aisha we need a new punching bag."

"Give me a second!" She quickly returns her attention to Elsword who's charging at her. "Cyclone!" Aisha summons a cyclone that charges for Elsword; it knocks him back giving the magician enough time to make another punching bag appear. I quickly grab the bag and carry it over to the girls.

"Here hopefully this one won't break." Eve doesn't respond only staring at me blankly; an awkward silence fills the air. "So I'll get going now." I walk away from the awkward situation; I sneak a peek behind me to see Eve approaching the punching bag for another attack. We train for another hour and we were all beginning to feel hungry.

"Hey guys do you want to eat something?" Aisha waves a few sandwiches in the air.

"Yes please!" Apple responds.

"Food sounds perfect right now!" My stomach growls with agreement." Right Eve?" Eve ignores my comment and continues to attack the bag.

"N-need t-to get s-stronger." I hear her mumble.

"Come on Chung let's eat." I follow Apple; we all sit at our usual dining spot and ate our sandwiches in silence.

"Eve sure trains hard." Aisha comments. "Are you sure she's not hungry?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

"Sis will eat when she feels like it. She can take care of herself." Apple shrugs.

"Well if she starves herself it's not our problem." Elsword joins in; Aisha grabs her staff and whacks him on the head.

"Have some manners!"

"Why you little—"

"And watch that language!" Aisha glares.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Treat a lady with more respect!"

Apple and I eat as we watch the two rage on, "too bad we didn't have popcorn." I chuckle.

"Elsword and Aisha are silly." Apple giggles.

We finished the rest of lunch and return to train. I look over at Eve; she's still attacking the bag and she looks as though she's been on a 5 day marathon. She needs rest or else she'll faint. I walk up to her and pull out a sandwich I stole while Aisha and Elsword were fighting.

"Here eat this." She ignores me. "Eve just eat it you'll faint at this rate." She stops attacking.

"Just take a small break alright?" I beg. She slightly nods and sits down; I sit beside and I hand her the sandwich. She eats it in record time due to hunger. "Did you like it?"

"Y-yes." She replies in a quiet voice. "N-need to get back to train. . ."

"Rest for a bit." She ignores me once again and returns to her training. I sigh and return to my punching bag; I wonder if she hates me? Well that would explain why she's acting this way, but what did I do to make her mad?

"Chung can I talk to you?" Apple snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sure."

"Well do you hate my sister?" I chuckle at her question,

"I think it's the other way around. She hates me."

"Just answer me."

"No I don't hate her."

"Well why?" Man she asks strange questions.

"Well it's not her fault that the world is like this; she didn't cause this the mayor did so I can't exactly hate her if she's done nothing wrong."

"That's not what she thinks." Where's this conversation getting to?

"You see before any of this happened Eve was actually a very social girl. She had lots of friends and she loved researching about the past; she even knows how to read the dead language! One day dad learned about the El crystal from one of the Elders and he wanted to know more. He asked Eve to research more about it and she did an amazing job of unravelling the secrets to it; even its location. Dad used that information to go hunt for the crystal; Eve and I helped out and our hunt was a success. At first the crystal was for decoration until dad wanted more power and used the crystal's power for evil deeds. We didn't even find out about it till the day he announced his place as the King of the world. Eve saw all the pain the people were in, all the neighbours, all the demons, and all her friends. She blamed herself for it all. From that day on she was never the same she told me once that it's because as long as she doesn't make any close friends she won't be able to ruin their lives." Tears ran down Apple's face.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say as I let all that sink in.

"So please don't think she hates you; I'm sure she actually wants to be friends with you and everyone."

"Of course I won't hate her. Plus how was anyone supposed to see this all coming?"

"If only she knew that."

"Maybe I can help." Maybe I can show her that things will get better, maybe I can help her see it's not her fault, and maybe I can bring the old Eve back.

(Next day)

"Alright are you two ready?" Eve and Apple nod.

"Have fun out there!" Rena cheers.

"I'm a little scared but I'll do my best!" Apple replies. Today is when I take the girls out for their first patrol hopefully everything will go right. We enter the abandoned streets and we wander around looking for any scavengers.

"Chung, do we have to kill the scavengers to get the goodies?" Apple asks as she examines the dead bodies lying around.

"Well we do our best to knock them out but sometimes we've got no choice." I sigh.

"B-but killing it a crime."

"I hate to admit it but it's a normal thing to do now."

"Oh . . ." Was all she said and we continue to walk in silence.

"DIE!" I look to my left to see a man charging at us with a chainsaw; I'm surprised that thing still works. The girls scream and I prepare my attack,

"Dread Chase!" The missiles attack the man mercilessly; it was an instant death. I apologise and begin to take his loot.

"Chung sh-shouldn't we bury him?" Apple trembles as she stares at the dead body.

"It will be a waste of time." I reply flatly. I look through his backpack one last time to find an old book with mysterious writing on it; usually I'd just leave the book in there but today is a different situation. "Alright let's go and here I got you a gift." I hand the book over to Eve.

"Oh look sis another cool book about the past!" Eve hesitates to take it.

"Don't worry I don't want anything back in return." She takes the book and I see a small smile forming. "Just remember to tell me what it's about."

The day passed quite fast; less scavengers around but at least we managed to get some supplies. I look up to see the pinkish evening sky; well time to go back. "Come on sun is setting time to go back." The two sisters nod and we make our way back.

"Today was scary but also a bit fun!" Apple chirps.

"Well glad you're getting used to it already. How about you Eve?" She slightly smiles.

"You're not getting away this time . . ." I hear someone mumble, I turn around to see a buff man standing behind us with a sword and an old gun.

"What are you talking about?"

"You walked into my territory! It's time you paid." I slightly tilt my head.

"Who are you supposed to be? This is no one's territory we can come here if we want." The man laughs.

"I just claimed it! And now you will pay for walking in here." Dozens of men begin to appear all holding two weapons they surround us blocking our escape routes. This is dangerous we're outnumbered by a lot; I'm guessing this is a new gang that recently arrived.

"Eve, Apple." I whisper. "We're too outnumbered for now we need to escape and tell the others. When I say go run straight and don't stop till I tell you to."

"Why are we running I'm sure we can take them." Apple whispers back.

"This is a whole gang we're dealing with. We will have a better chance of beating them if we have everyone here." Apple nods.

"Attack men!" The men come charging at us,

"Wonder wall!" I send them flying back, but they don't take too much damage. "Run!"

We take off with all of our might, I hear the men running after us. "Go run into that building!" I point to the old run down house. The girls run to the target and I start launching missiles everywhere creating smoke to buy us some time. I quickly join the girls in hiding.

"Where are they?!"

"Nasty kids got away!"

"Go back and report this to the boss!" They start to retreat; I slowly peek outside fortunately all the men have already left the area.

"That was not fun." Apple sighs.

"Stupid gang we need to let the others know right away. Come on lets go."

"B-book dropped back there." I hear Eve whisper.

"We can always find another one!" Apple hisses. I agree with Apple but I also feel bad for Eve . . . but what would a real friend do?

"Don't worry I'll get it back for you. It's pretty hard to find books these days so let's get it back before they destroy it!"

"But Chung!"

"It's alright I'll be fine; even if I'm outnumbered I'll still go!"

"Let's just go get the rest of the gang then we come back for the book!"

"By the time we get back it might be destroyed."

"M-maybe it's n-not a good idea. W-we'll just f-find another o-one." Eve quietly comments.

"I know how much you like that book and I'm sure we'll never come across it again. Don't worry I'll return that's a promise." I smile at Eve; she slightly blushes.

I walk out of the house and make my way back to the gang's territory; my chances of defeating all the men are low but if I'm gonna be a good friend to Eve I gotta stop thinking about my own safety I need to step out of my bubble to help her! I renter and the men glare at me; I prepare my cannon in case they suddenly attack me.

"Well look who's back." The buff man laughs. "You must have a death wish to come back so soon." I examine my surroundings and spot the book behind the man.

"Let's get this over with!" The men come charging at me again,

"Wonder wall!" They get sent flying back. "Dread Chase!" The missiles injure some of the men while 3 or 4 got killed instantly. They charge at me all at once making it hard to fight each of them off. A few stabbed me on my arm but I shook it off and continue to fight them off.

(Eve's POV)

I can hear the men's shouting; I wonder if he's okay. If he dies it'll be my fault again! If I didn't drop that book he wouldn't have gone to get it, if I didn't say anything everything would've been fine!

"Don't worry sis Chung promised he'll come back!" Apple attempts to cheer me up.

No it's my fault I should be the one out there fighting not him! Without another thought I run out ignoring the shouts from my sister. I'm sorry Apple but I need to fix this! I can't let another one die because of my selfish deeds!

(Chung's POV)

My vision is getting blurry due to the loss of blood; couple more men are now dead but there are still many more left to fight. I force myself to continue ignoring the burning pain on my left arm. The men all attack from behind me; that's it I'm boned sorry Eve I failed you.

"Telsa Shock." The men from behind me gets stunned, I take that opportunity to attack.

"Wonder wall!" I send the men flying back few were killed from the hit.

"Let me fight." I see Eve approaching. "I-it's my fault. I-I need to d-deal with it alone."

"No I'll stay."

B-but—"

"I'm staying! No matter what I'll stay with you; you're not alone." Eve slightly blushes and nods. We stand back to back fighting off the enemies.

"Explosion Impact!"

"Tactical Field!"

"Atomic Shield!"

"Carpet Bombing!" With Eve helping we're able to do more damage than before. We still got hit by them a few times but we'll do our best to pull through.

"This is taking forever!" I say as I finish off one of the men.

"N-never ending fight!" She comments. We begin to grow weak and tried from all this fighting.

"Meteor Shower!"

"SandStorm!"

"Elsword, Aisha?!" What are those two doing here?!

"You're lucky Apple found us!" Elsword explains.

"So this is the gang! Quite big but we can take them!" Aisha chimes. We all fight off the last of the men.

"Y-you kids are so dead!" The buff man loads his gun. I quickly use one more dread chase and it injuries the man severally. Elsword simply stabs him to finish him off.

"And we're safe." Aisha sighs with relief. I head over to the book and examine it; it's still in one piece thank goodness.

"Um sorry f-for everything if I didn't drop it—" I ignore her comment.

"Here like I promised." I hand over the book and Eve looks at it with shock. "I'm surprised it's still in one piece!"

She slowly takes it and sobs quietly, "how's that arm?"

"Hurts a little but it's okay!" I gently wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "You're so childish crying over someone like me."

"T-thank you so much."

"Hey what are friends for?" She flinches at the word friend but then she slightly smiles.

"Friends . . . a-are you sure you want to be my f-friend?" I nod, and pull her into a hug.

"ANYWAYS YOU ARE SO DEAD—" Aisha hits Elsword on the head.

"Forgive them and let's leave them alone."

"But, but!

"Come on lets go." They begin to return back to base.

"Come on we should go too!" She nods and we follow them back home.

(Eve's POV)

We continue to walk in comfortable silence; friends . . . I never thought I'd use that word ever again. Maybe being his friend isn't a good idea I might hurt him again, but the more I think about it the more I want to know him. I want to be with him more and I want to talk with him more; my heart beats faster as my cheeks grow hotter at the thought of it; a smile forms on my face. I wonder why I'm feeling this way; maybe I'm just sick I should sleep early tonight. I take a glance at Chung and heart beat grows even faster; I try my best not to smile as we continue our way back home.

**Sakura: And fin!**

**Yuki: So many words x.x**

**Angel: Well thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Sakura: And we'll see you lovebirds later! :)**


End file.
